A TOK Family birth
by keithallen
Summary: Cameron has a beach ball under her shirt. Elanore casting eyes at Carlos. Savannah wants a sister. Gregory finds a girlfriend. Family outing at a steak house, No peppers allowed and football isn't that bad, but get ready for the birth. Someone got a steak knife?
1. Chapter 1

A TOK Family birth.

Cameron has a beach ball under her shirt. Sarah goes a little nuts. Elanore casting eyes at Carlos. Savannah wants a sister. Gregory finds a girlfriend. Family outing at a steak house, No peppers allowed and football isn't that bad, but get ready for the birth. Someone got a steak knife?

CH 1  
Detective Elanore Tok walked up the apartment building stairway, searching above her. The narrow wooden stairs creaked with each step. Coming up to the third floor, she listened to the muffled sound of some couple arguing. Following the room numbers, she found number 307. the '0' was hanging lower, upside down. The rooms beyond the door was quiet. She knocked.

From within, a tired sounding voice called, "Wadda ya want?"

"For you to answer the door," Elanore called.

"I ain't got no money for ya hon, bring yer sweet ass back when I can afford a tumble."

"I'm not here for sex. I have something else for you," Elanore said.

There was a pause, then, "Did Jimmy send ya?"

"Yes." Which was a lie, but might get him out here. Elanore heard weight shift on a creaky couch then footfalls. The door flung open, showing a bearded man in a dirty 'wifebeater' undershirt and jeans.

The man frowned at her. "Whothefukare ya?"

Elanore reached out and grabbed his wrist that was holding the doorknob and yanked him out into the hallway. Before he could catch his balance, she pulled him out, turned him to face plant into the wall and had his arms behind his back.

click. click.

"Robert Wilson, you are under arrest for sale of narcotics to minors, child pornography and distribution of obscene material," Elanore told him.

"Whoa... wait, whatthfuk is this?" he cried.

"You have the right..."

"HOLD ON! I'm Jason Serdrige! not ... that other guy!" the man cried.

"...to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law..."

"I'm not HIM!" the man yelled. "Check my wallet!"

Elanore clasped his chin and turned him to face her. he studied his features and said, "You are Robert Wilson. You stole Mr. Serdirge's wallet?"

"NO!" the man cried.

"He gave it to you?"

"NO, I AM JASON SERDRIDGE!"

Elanore then grabbed his hand and analyzed his fingerprints. "You are Robert Wilson," she stated.

Behind Elanore, a shotgun racked. "Let. Him. Go." a male voice intoned.

Elanore turned her head to look down the muzzle of the shotgun right next to her face. "Who are you?" she asked calmly.

The black man with the gun scowled at her. Angrily, he spat, "Look, bitch, I will..."

In a swift move, Elanore grabbed the end of the barrel with her free hand and jerked it to point into Robert's face. "Shoot?" she asked.

The black man's face opened in shock and fear. In his pause, Elanore kicked up into his groin hard enough to lift him off his feet. With a cry of pain, he doubled over and dropped to the floor. In a deft move, Elanore flipped the gun in the air and caught it by the receiver, her finger on the trigger. She pointed it at the man curled up in pain on the floor.

"Don't move," she warned.

The man only moaned in pain and held his groin.

"Fuck," Robert said in a gasp.

Planting Robert on his knees against the wall, Elanore safed the shotgun and got out her second set of cuffs. She cuffed the moaning man then got her radio out. "Central, this is Detective Tok, 43 west ave, third floor. I need backup and an ambulance."

"Roger, Detective Tok. ETA 3 minutes for the backup, ambulance on the way."

Robert eyed her and said, "Hot shit, are ya?"

Elanore shook her head. "There is no feces involved," she stated.

"Smartass too," he said with a sneer. "I hope you got a warrant."

"Two actually," Elanore said. Reaching in her jacket she pulled out two papers. "One for your arrest and the other to search your apartment for any drugs, drug paraphernalia, photos of other depictions of unclothed underage children in any form, which means your computer and any other electronic devices you have will be confiscated."

The black man on the floor puked and passed out. Robert looked down and said, "Police brutality." Growing a sadistic grin, he said, "You know, I love little girls. I mean I really love them, they sound so cute when they are crying and begging for me to stop. Bet you want to rough me up a bit?"

"Negative, I am recording everything you say. I did warn you that anything you say can be used against you in a court of law," Elanore replied.

Hearing feet on the stairs, Elanore looked over the rail to see police coming up. She finished reading Robert Wilson his rights.

Elanore catalogued every piece of equipment that was bagged and tagged and taken away to be analyzed. As well as the electronics, The framed picture on Wilson's bedroom wall of two young naked girls was bagged and tagged, as was a bong, baggies of a white substance, several thousand dollars of small bills bundled together and a pistol. Once the apartment was searched top to bottom, Elanore shut and locked the door and put police tape over it.

She followed the van with the evidence back to the station house and mentally set herself to the next few days of paperwork she knew was coming. At least Carlos would be there for company, he was tied to desk duty until his broken ankle healed. Next time, Elanore would remember to be more careful when they were playing soccer.

.

Cameron was closely monitoring her baby's vitals. The tiny unborn girl was active inside her. Some of her kicks John could see Cameron's belly recoil. Little Joan was healthy from everything they could tell. Joan's skeletal structure was metal, but with a marrow core that did produce red and white blood cells as well as nanites. Joan's tendons and muscles were mostly organic, but also contained tiny strings of a flexible metal. The most amazing was Joan's brain.

Although ultrasounds showed Joan's head and brain (except for her skull) were organic, Cameron knew there was also silicon in her child's brain matrix and nervous system. Joan's developing digestive system also bore an extra organ directly underneath her stomach, which no one knew what it was yet, but Cameron guessed that since Joan had metal and silicon inside her, it was for digesting and absorbing materials humans could not normally digest.

Although John and Cameron were happy and excited about the coming child, there was one thing Cameron was not happy with. Joan was ruining Cameron's balance. The addition of fifteen pounds right on Cameron's abdomen was throwing her balance off. Walking, she had to lean back slightly to compensate, and simple things like sitting down and standing up took more effort than they should. Cameron also had to go buy special 'preggie' clothes to wrap her expanded stomach. Cameron missed being slim and sexy for John. John did seem to enjoy her increased breast size. Maybe she could keep them after Joan was born.

Although the normal gestation period for human babies was nine months, they truly had no idea how long Joan was going to take. From conception to two months along, Joan's size exploded enough that Cameron was beginning to show. That didn't happen in humans until at least the fourth month. By the time the third month was over, Cameron was beginning to balloon out. Months four and five, Joan didn't grow very much, then month six, she hit another growth spurt.

It was now the middle of the seventh month and Cameron looked like she was carrying a beach ball under her shirt, which also made the simplest household chores harder to do. Thankfully, Mary was taking over many of the chores, and assisted Cameron in the kitchen. Mary was also very intent on Joan's progress.

Looking down at Camreron's huge belly, Mary said, "I can't wait to be able to have my own baby. A little, tiny me," she said.

"A tiny us," Cameron corrected. "Your baby will be a mix of you and Eddie, as Joan is a mix of John and I."

Mary smiled at that thought. Another thought also came to her. "Mother, when my siblings and I were made, we came out more capable that you did when you first powered up?'

"Yes. John Henry and I worked hard to ensure you had everything you needed, instead of just being functional," Cameron explained.

"Will Joan be even more capable now that you know even more?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," Cameron said honestly. "Human babies are not capable of much and have to be taken care of. We will not know until she is born."

"I want to help, so I know how to take care of our baby when she is born," Mary said firmly.

"Thank you," Cameron said with a smile. She enjoyed spending time with all her children. She was happy that Mary was interested in Joan.

.

"OK, the party's all set for Superbowl Sunday," John agreed as they came in the house. John was now working at one of Catherine's buildings in programming, specifically helping John Henry keeping malevolent AI's from developing and refining the new master computer that was going to be Skynet. Unlike the first, this Skynet was fully under Air Force control. It did have logic, but by spoken word or typed, every function was controlled by a human operator. Having that system operational freed up John Henry.

Since John and John worked together, they went to work and came home together. Eddie had been picked up in a security manager spot, so he rode with them to and from work.

"That will be multi functional fun," John Henry said with his creepy smile. "We will have guy time, family time, dinner, and sports time all at once. A very efficient use of free time."

Eddie laughed and said, "That's one way to look at it. This steakhouse does do the long 'party' tables too. We're going to have a great time!"

John Henry turned to Eddie and asked, "After the Superbowl party, do we dig a hole in the yard for the man cave?"

Eddie and John stared at John Henry, then burst out laughing.

.

Gregory walked home with Savannah when she got out of her after school dance class. Her classmate Carol, and her mother walked along with them. Carol's mother was a dark rooted blond divorcee trying to get her life back together. Seeing the handsome man who came to get Savannah every day, when her daughter Carol wanted to walk home with them for a ways, she readily agreed.

Beaming her best smile at Gregory, she said, "I'm Carol's mother, Veronica. You are Gregory Weaver?"

"Gregory Tok." he said. "Hello, Veronica. Pleased to meet you."

"Gregory is my nephew," Savannah told them.

Veronica grinned and said, "You mean you are his niece, Savannah," she corrected.

"Savannah is correct," Gregory told her. "My father, John Henry, is Savannah's brother. Catherine Weaver is their mother. That means that I am Savannah's nephew."

Veronica cast Gregory an odd look. "But, you are so much older, how did that happen?"

"Time travel," Gregory said.

Veronica giggled. "That is an original excuse," she said with a grin. "So, what do you do, Gregory?"

"I assist Father and step-Father and help watch out for Savannah," Gregory told her.

"What do they do?" Veronica prodded.

"Father and John's jobs are classified. Savannah goes to school," Gregory said.

Veronica cracked another grin. This man had a nice sense of humor. He was responsible and handsome. If he was any good in bed, she didn't want to let him get away. "Do you and Savannah want to come over for a while?" she asked.

"Can we," Savannah asked eagerly.

"Let me ask," Gregory said. He called home. "Mother, Gregory here. May Savannah stop by her friends' house this afternoon?" he watched Savannah mouth 'homework'. "Yes, to do homework ... we will ... Thank you, mother." Gregory closed his phone and told Savannah, "We can stay until five, then we have to go. Mother will tell Catherine where you are so she will not worry."

He called his mother to get permission? Maybe Veronica was jumping the gun with his guy. She wanted nice, not a Mamma's boy.

"Gregory? Cameron is sure Mommy won't mind?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. As long as myself or Cameron is with you, Catherine won't mind if want to visit your friend," Gregory assured her.

Savannah turned to Carol. "We have a dog named Max. Do you have a dog?"

"We have a hamster," Carol said. "He's got tunnels to run through and a wheel."

"Does your hamster have a name?" Savannah asked.

"Fuzzy. It's fun to watch him eat his seeds and run on his wheel," Carol told her.

"Max likes to chase the ball when I throw it," Savannah said. With a giggle she added, "When I throw it to Eddie he and Max wrestle around for it."

Veronica listened to the kids talking, but kept her eyes on Gregory and pondered if he was worth trying to steal him away from his mother.

.

"Hello? Mary here," Mary said into the phone. The number calling was Richard Young's number.

It was Denise on the other end, sounding weepy.

"Mary? It's Denise Young ... could you come get your gun? Richard found it when he was getting a blanket for me and ...he is rather upset."

In the background Richard's voice demanded, "I want that thing out of my house now!"

"I can come get it, if that's what you really want," Mary said.

"Cameron said Allison is safe now, so we really don't need it ... right?" Denise asked weakly.

"No one is ever safe," Mary said, reciting the words of her Sarah, John, Cameron, Eddie, and everyone else she trusted.

"Damn it, Denise, who are you on the phone with NOW!" Richard raved.

"Please, come," Denise begged.

With how scared Denise sounded and how out of control Richard sounded, Mary said,"We'll be right there." She hung up and noticed Cameron was watching her.

.

Cameron drove Eddie's new Jeep Wrangler pushing the speed limit. As they flew down the highway, scrutinizing ahead of them for police, Mary glanced at her Mother.

"Richard won't hurt Denise, will he?" Mary asked.

Wearing her blank terminator face, Cameron stated, "He better not."

.

Richard Young was beside himself. All this time his own wife was hiding a pistol in their own house, right in little Allison's room! When he grabbed the last blanket he'd uncovered it. It could have gone off and shot someone! Glaring at his wife who was holding Allison and trying to calm the crying baby down, he yelled, "How could you put our daughter in danger like that! What if one of us had accidentally hit the trigger? You could be dead, Allison could be dead! See how upset she is?"

Denise scowled at him through her tears. "Allison is crying because of YOU! If you stop screaming, she'll stop crying." She then walked out of the nursery and kept up her cooing sounds, trying to sooth baby Allison.

Richard followed, wanting to impress upon her just how much danger she had put them in. Loudly, he said, "I've seen it happen before, Denise! There is no reason to have a gun in this house! What possessed you to do that? Where did you get it?"

Running away from him at a walk, Denise snapped, "Mary left it with special ammunition so I can protect Allison! Now will you shut up long enough for me to quiet her down?"

"I WILL NOT AS LONG AS THAT THING IS HERE!" Richard yelled at the top of his voice.

"You're crazy," Denise said as she stared at him.

"I'm crazy?"he asked in loud disbelief. "Who is it that bought into the whole 'we're going to die from future machines' bullshit?" he asked flailing his arms around. "I can't believe you!"

Denise turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Outside, she sat on the step weeping and still cooing, trying to get Allison calmed down. Between her husband screaming and Allison crying, she thought she was going to loose her mind. She had a minute of peace, then the door flung open and Richard stepped out.

"Well, what are you going to do about that gun?" he growled.

Getting up she turned and pleaded, "Will you just leave me alone for a minute?"

"I want something done NOW!" he snapped back.

Headlights pulled up into the driveway. Seeing the Jeep, Richard strode towards it, thinking Eddie was driving. "What the FUCK are you doing here?" he yelled.

Cameron got out and strode up to him. Grabbing him by the throat, she lifted him in the air. Staring at him with her terminator face, she said in monotone, "You will do two things. Shut up, and show Mary where her gun is. Do anything else and you may not live." She then dropped hm.

Richard hit the pavement to sprawl prone. Gaping at her he scrambled backwards coughing as she followed.

"Cameron, please don't kill him," Denise begged.

Cameron glanced at Denise, then turned her blank stare back to Richard. "Mary, go get it. Richard here will show you where it is. Or else."

Mary waited until Richard got his feet under him, then followed as he ran into the house.

Cameron went over to Denise, who was shaking badly. "Want me to take her so you can calm down?" she asked.

Denise nodded and handed Allison over to Cameron. Cameron took the baby gently in her arms. Allison stopped crying and gazed up at Cameron.

"Thank you," Denise said in an exhale. She took a couple calming breaths and wiped the tears off her face. "I would ask how you did that, but you're a cyborg, right?"

Cameron nodded and looked down at Allison. Smiling, Cameron said, "Hi, baby," the go-go'ed at her.

Allison giggled and raised her arms up.

Denise swore she heard 'hi baby me'. She offered, "I am very sorry for bothering you, but I was at wit's end."

A shot rang out from inside the house. "Take her back," Cameron said and gave Allison back to her.

For being very pregnant, Cameron ran quickly into the house.

.

Richard Young was scared. That pregnant young woman had lifted him by his throat off the ground with one arm! Between that and that penetrating stare, he was sure she was going to kill him. Running into the house to get away from that terrifying woman, he stopped in the dinning room to catch his breath. Should he call the cops? Would they believe him?

"Mother said to show me where the gun is."

Richard spun to see Mary standing a short distance away.

"You do not want to anger Mother," Mary stated.

Richard back away from her. "Just stay away from me," he warned.

"Give me my gun, and we'll leave," Mary replied.

Richard led her to the nursery. He hurried over to the cupboard and grabbed the gun. In grabbing it by the grip, he hit the safety and knocked it off. His finger was on the trigger as he pulled it out and showed it to Mary. "Here!" he snapped.

The gun went off. The anti-terminator slug shot out and right into Mary's left thigh. It sped through her flesh to strike solid on her thigh bone, which shattered from the impact. The bullet exploded like it was designed to, and tore out the cabling behind the coltan bone. The fragments of bullet, coltan bone and wiring blasted out the back side of her leg to rip a crater six inches across. The gory mix was blasted out to scatter across the nursery room floor.

The impact also took Mary's leg out from under her. She hit the floor face down. Between the shock of the impact, the shorting electrical pulse that ran up to her CPU, and hitting her head hard on the floor, Mary's system safety shut down activated. Mary lay motionless.

Richard stood stock still, holding the gun and staring at the dead woman on the floor, a long splash of gore spread out behind her. "Oh god, not again," he whispered. His mind flashed back.

He was a kid again. They were out doing some shooting. He grabbed the gun he thought was empty.

It shot and hit Eddie on the other side of the table in the stomach. The impossible happened, he had shot his brother. He was in shock as Eddie fell screaming.

This time, he'd killed someone. Eddie had lived and assured him it was an accident., Eddie wasn't mad at him. This time, he'd killed Eddie's wife.

"Oh god," he whined weakly.

Click.

He looked up at the noise to see Cameron holding her own gun on him, aimed right at his forehead only a foot away. Denise came in and gasped out a scream.

In a calm voice, Cameron asked, "What do I do with you? You shot my daughter. Do I kill you now? Or do I let the police handle you?" With a tip of her head, she asked, "What do I do with you?"

"I'm so sorry," Richard whined and burst into tears. "Go ahead, I deserve to die!" He sagged down, crying miserably.

Cameron took the gun away from him.

On the floor, Mary rebooted. She looked up and analyzed the situation, and her stinging leg. She tried to move her leg, it lay limp. She said, "Mother, I need help."

Cameron returned her gun to her back holster and pocketed Mary's gun. She helped Mary stand up.

"She's alive!" Denise said with a sigh of relief.

"He hit my leg, Mother. I don't think he meant to shoot me," Mary offered.

Cameron glared down on Richard briefly, then bent and scooped Mary up in a bride's carry. "Denise, please get the doors for me," she asked.

Still in shock, Denise did, opening the front door, then the Jeep passenger door so Cameron could get Mary seated. Mary winced as she was put in place.

"Mother, why does it hurt so much this time?" she asked.

"Turn your sensors way down," Cameron instructed.

Mary nodded. Ever since she'd been with Eddie, she kept her sensors turned up to enjoy the sweet sensations. At the moment, the sensations weren't so sweet. She did as her mother said and her face relaxed. "Yes, thank you, Mother," she said and offered Cameron a smile.

Denise gathered the wits to say, "That looks really bad, the hospital just up this way."

"My family will fix me," Mary assured her. "Just worry about Allison."

"Will you be all right?" Cameron asked Denise.

Denise looked at the house, then back to Cameron. "I ... can't stay here tonight."

"We have room, you are welcome to stay with us," Cameron told her.

Denise nodded. "Can I get you to hold Allison for a few moments? I'll be right back."

Cameron took Allison in her arms. "Get what you need." she said.

.

Denise walked in and got out her travel bag and filled it with clothes. She then went down to the nursery where Richard was still crying in place. She got the diaper bag and filled it with supplies then added clothes for Allison. Looking at the picture of 'future Allison' she had done, she picked it up and squatted in front of Richard. "Look at me!" she said sternly.

Raising his head up, Richard whimpered. "I ... killed her."

"No, you did not. Mary isn't human. It's a good thing too, or she would be dead. I want you to look at this picture."

"Why ..." he stopped as he realized he'd just seen that woman.

"Remind you of anyone?" she asked.

"She, that woman that was just here," he said.

"Is our Allison," Denise stated. "Yes, our grown up Allison traveled back in time to save the world. To save us. To do so, she had to loose her own humanity and become a cyborg." As she talked, Denise's anger rose. "You, who are insanely dead against guns, SHOT our granddaughter! Yes! You, who claim guns are sooo bad, almost killed her! No one was hurt by that gun until YOU picked it up. I am taking Allison and going with Cameron, who our grown up Allison insists on being called, and do what I can to help Mary. I don't know if we'll be coming back."

She then threw the picture down on his lap, picked up her bags and walked out.

Richard stared at the picture and mumbled, "That's not possible."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2.

Carlos looked over at Elanore still typing away on her reports. He looked up at the clock. It was 8 PM. "Damn, Elanore, you really are a machine."

Elanore cast him a smirk and said, "I am."

"You know, work isn't twenty four hours a day," he prodded. "I'm going to head out."

Elanore perked up. "Let me finish this page, I'll take you home and get you dinner, then you can relax."

"You don't have to do that," he said as he grabbed his crutch.

"Please let me. It was an accident, but I did break your ankle."

"I'll never try to steal the ball from you again," Carlos said with a smirk. Damn, she could kick hard.

"Tok!" the night Captain barked as he stuck his head out of the office.

"Yes, Sir?" Elanore asked as she got up. Seeing him hold up a two folded papers, she got up and went over to him.

"Your appearance dates for the Wilson hearing and your paid suspension notice," the Captain said and handed her the papers. "That guy you kicked in the balls? He had to be castrated, lost his dick too. His lawyer is screaming brutality lawsuit, so we have to put you on suspension until the internal affairs guys can clear you."

"Captain, he had a shotgun pointed in my face," Elanore stated.

"I know, I know, we've seen the video you made. I know it was self defense, but we have to go by procedures. Go home, take a rest for a while."

"I can finish typing my reports up at home," Elanore offered.

"OK, have your partner bring them in. I'll call you when internal affairs is finished with their investigation."

Elanore took her notices and returned to her desk to collect her memory chip and Carlos.

Carlos had heard their conversation. "You kicked his balls right off?" he asked, wide eyed.

"No, but apparently I did crush his testicles, ripped his sack and the artery to the area so bad that it wasn't salvageable. They were pedophiles, so no big loss," she said in a musing tone.

"May be for the best," Carlo said with a snort. "Your feet should be registered as deadly weapons."

"No need, I am registered as a deadly weapon. That was part of my commissioning," Elanore told him with a smile. Since the US Supreme Court ruled that sentient Cyborgs were equal under the law and had all rights of humans, Elanore was able to become a real detective and not just a 'police assistant'. Since she was new, she was assigned as Carlos' partner. That suited them both fine.

Elanore drove home to treat Carlos to dinner so he didn't had to go home and make it himself. She helped Carlos inside. She would have picked him up and carried him, but he didn't want anyone to see him being carried by a woman, like when she took him off the soccer field. From the instant they walked in the front door, she knew something was wrong. Voices were coming from up near Mary and Eddie's room. A whole crowd of voices.

John came out of the basement with a covered bucket. Seeing Elanore and Carlos, he nodded towards the kitchen as he went by. "Grab yourselves some food. It's catch as you can."

"Something happen to Eddie?" Elanore asked.

"Mary. Eddie's brother shot her with an anti-terminator round," John explained as he headed for their room. Elanore followed him, Carlos hobbled after her.

In the common sitting room that Eddie's room and another bedroom split of off, Mary lay on the table with a canvas tent like cover over her thighs. Eddie was by her head, holding her hand. Cameron and Catherine were bent over top top of Mary's left leg, her right leg and groin were covered by pieces of welding blanket. Around them were coltan parts, rods and a cylinder. John took the bucket to the table and gave it to Cameron.

"Jake, get the mold ready," Cameron said and passed the bucket to him.

"How bad is it?" Elanore asked as she peeked under the blanket. Then she saw, Mary's leg was completely severed mid-thigh.

"Explosive 9mm round hit square on her support structure. Blew fragments into the main nerve cable, cutting it in two. The only thing holding Mary's left leg together was some meat and skin," Cameron explained. "We are working fast to get repairs done before her leg flesh dies."

"What can I do to help?" Elanore asked.

"Help John heat the coltan so Jake can form the new thigh structure." Cameron told her. "Once we get that welded in place, we can repair the cabling and get power back to her leg so the organics don't die."

Elanore tossed her briefcase down and shook her jacket off. She took a torch from John, they turned their torches on and started melting pieces of coltan.

"Anything I can do?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, help Sarah and Denise in the kitchen, please don't let them burn dinner," Cameron told him.

Mary looked at Eddie and said, "Hon? You can go eat, this may take a while."

Eddie shook his head. "I'm staying right here with you, Mar."

Mary smiled at him."I love you, my husband."

"I love you, my wonderful wife," he replied.

They kissed as Cameron and Mrs. Weaver pulled back flesh, wires and salvageable pieces of Mary's leg so they could weld in the new parts when they were ready.

.

Sarah Tok strode back towards the house across the large back yard. Stopping, she turned and pulled out her 9MM with a silencer on the end of the barrel. Coming up in a two handed grip, she shot three quick shots. Lowering the gun, she walked back to the target she set up. Three neat holes in the paper, two touch the top of the black circle in the center, one is in between them, just above the black. Not her best. Easy living and no practice had made her soft.

"Need practice," she grumbled. Taking out some black tape, she taped over the holes, then used some white tape to hide the center hole. She walked back towards the house to her start point and tried again. She firer three times. Each shot has a strange echo. From here, she saw the exact center of the target had three closely groups holes in it. She also saw her shots a little higher, all in the black at least.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Cameron called.

Sarah turned to see Cameron leaning out a third story window. At times Tin Miss could be really irritating. Choosing to ignore Cameron, Sarah marched to the target to cover up the hits.

.

Denise had watched Cameron shoot out the window then yell, "Is that what you were trying to do?"

Holstering her gun, Cameron pulled her upper body back in the window. Seeing Denise's curious gaze, Cameron grew a smirk and explained, "Sarah was trying for the bull's eye. I got it for her."

Denise could barely see the small target out in the back. She could also see Sarah stomp towards the target. "I don't think she appreciated that," she noted.

Cameron shrugged. "I was just trying to help," she said, wearing her satisfied smirk.

Denise had to grin at her. "I take it you and Sarah like to harass each other?"

"Not at all," Cameron said. "It just comes as habit." Cameron then grabbed the new sheets and made Sarah's bed.

Denise knew Cameron did like to stick Sarah with pokes here and there. Sarah constantly called Cameron 'Tin Miss', as if to remind her she wasn't human. She didn't quite get the pancake jokes that John thought were funny and Sarah only glowered at. Since Cameron did all the cooking, she assumed that Sarah was not the best in the kitchen. "So, does Sarah have something against you? Besides the fact you pick on her?" she asked.

Cameron put the blanket on and fluffed Sarah's pillow. "Sarah really doesn't like me," she said. "Not as bad as Derek didn't like me, but she still thinks John should pick another wife."

Denise frowned and asked, "Any particular reason she doesn't like you?"

Explaining as she picked up the laundry basket, Cameron said, "Sarah thinks I have too much influence on John. He should have a good, human wife. She also never forgave me for the time I tried to kill John."

"You tried to kill John? That's hard to believe," Denise said. "You two are very close. It was an accident, right?"

Cameron shook her head. Looking at nothing, she said, "No. It was John's birthday. I was going to go buy him a cake. When I turned the jeep on, it blew up. I don't remember re-booting, but due to the damage to me, I went after John. I chased him all over the city, trying to kill him." Cameron sat down at a desk chair, her face blank. "Sarah and John trapped me between two trucks so I couldn't move. John pulled my chip and shut me down. He should have destroyed my chip and burned my body. I was a danger to him."

"He obviously didn't," Denise noted.

"No, he didn't." Cameron said and focused on Denise. "I rebooted and came back on line. I was in a wreck of a car, someone had sprinkled thermite all over me."

"What's thermite?"

"Metallic powder, similar to phosphorous. Very volatile and the only way to burn us completely up," Cameron told her. "I sat up, John was holding a gun on Sarah and Derek. When I sat up, he shifted the gun to point at me. I asked him if he was there to kill me. He asked if I was there to kill him. I said no." a tear formed in Cameron's eye as she said, "He gave me the gun. John, who should have never let me come back, gave me the gun and said, 'Promise'. I still had the command to kill him, but I stopped it. I overrode the command to kill John and handed him the gun back, and told him, 'promise.' That moment, when I was sitting in that ruined car, covered in thermite, is when I realized I loved John. He saved me, he brought me back at the risk to his own life."

Casting a pleading look at Denise, Cameron said, "What John did was illogical. I did not understand why he risked himself for me. Later, when I went into the future with John Henry to get what we needed to stop Skynet, John followed. I was angry at him, very angry. How dare he risk his life just to help me?"

Cameron was going far beyond what Denise asked, but by the sound of it, Cameron desperately had to get this off her chest. Denise listened.

"I was confused, so confused," Cameron said. "John said I was very important. All I knew was it was John who was important, who needed to be protected. I didn't matter. But John showed me I did matter to him. I was a machine, I didn't have emotions, I could not become upset or happy. I saw my random actions as only program glitches. John showed me I do have emotion. John showed me I can live and be so much more than what a few lines of programming dictate. Everything he told me was true. I can decide to use programs or not, I can love John, just as he loves me. I can be a wife and mother and it is all because John gave me the chance to live. He listens and explains things to me. John is my everything."

Denise smiled and said, "Obviously, John saw more in you, than you saw in yourself."

Cameron gazed at Denise. "He did," she agreed.

"That is a good thing. Let's hope some day, Sarah sees that also."

"I am going to sign us up for Eddie's survival camp," Cameron stated.

"What?" Denise asked, confused by the sudden shift of topic.

"Eddie's survival camp is low on members, Sarah needs to feel useful. Signing us up, especially Sarah, will make her feel useful again," Cameron explained. "None of us are staying in practice either. Sarah can be the drill Sargent again."

Besides Cameron working her way back to being human, Denise saw that Cameron also had a good heart. Mischievous, but good.

.

After work, Carlos went home to his apartment and got a surprise. His living room was spotless, the rug had even been vacuumed. It looked three shades lighter. hearing noise in the kitchen area, he peered in with a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hola, Carlos!" Elanore greeted cheerfully as her head poked around the corner. "I was hoping to be finished before you got home."

"Elanore, you've been here all this time?" he asked. He'd though after ensuring he was off to work, she would have gone home.

"I gave your place a good cleaning," Elanore told him. "Laundry is done, and by looking at what you stock is and the garbage, I was able to come up with a grocery list so you are stocked," she said, beaming him a smile.

Carlos stared at her. "I appreciate it. Elanore, you don't have to do all this for me," he told her gently.

Elanore shrugged. "Well I can't go back to work yet, Mary has Eddie to take care of her and Mother is taking care of the house, Denise and Allison. In fact, Mother kicked me out of the house to 'go do something', so here I am." she explained. Her face dimmed as she added, "That is, unless you don't want me here."

"No, no!" Carlos said quickly, "You can come and stay any time you want. I just don't want you thinking you have to work when you're here. I'd much rather see you kicking back and relaxing on the couch," he explained. Looking around, he said, "The place looks great, thank you, but relax, si?"

Elanore regained her smile and asked, "So would you like me to cook you dinner, or do you want to go to Gramma Weaver's for dinner?"

"How about this," Carlos asked and hobbled up to her. "Tonight, I order the pizza. You do nothing but relax, Si? I have a few crime scene photos the Captain is looking for clues on, and although you're suspended, he really wants you to see if you can find something on them. We sit, eat pizza and look for clues. And you do no other work here." Unconsciously, he held her hand.

Elanore clasped his hand. "Si, senior," she said softly. sliding closer, she asked in a breath, "How about a little fun?"

Carlos gazed at her and swallowed. "You ... you mean, me and you? Say it's so, I do want you," he said in a lust-filled raspy voice.

"Officer," Elanore said in a coo as she put her arms around his neck, "I think I need to be strip searched. Cavities too, as deep as you can."

Carlos dropped his cane as they wrapped together in a hug and kissed deeply. He forgot all about his broken ankle as he pulled Elanore back towards the living room. Elanore, who was enjoying the sweet sensations didn't realize he'd tripped backward until she was already off balance and falling on him. The leg she shot out with to try and regain her balance ending up getting caught in Carlos' groin.

They crashed to the floor, Elanore landed on top of Carlos. He screamed.

"Carlos! I'm so sorry!" Elanore cried in response. She got up, letting Carlos curl up in pain, holding his groin. Elanore immediately thought about the other man she'd kicked in the groin.

"Nooooo!" Elanore cried, "Not Carlos!" Not knowing what else to do, Elanore scooped him up in a bride's carry. "I'll get you to the hospital," she assured him.

"NO, couch," Carlos croaked. "Not that bad."

Elanore ran over to the couch wth him and set him gently down. Putting a hand over his, she asked, "I'm really sorry! What can I do?"

"I feel like I've been kicked by a bull," Carlos groaned.

"No, you were kneed by a terminator, I'm sorry!"

Carlos managed a pained laugh. "The bull may have had more mercy," he said with a pained grin. Seeing and feeling Elanore's hand over his right on his groin, another swelling rose up. Right now, it only made things worse. "Ahhh! Chequita, could you order the pizza for us?" he asked.

"What kind?"

"You pick it, no peppers."

"Right, no peppers," Elanore agreed. She got up to go order the pizza, giving Carlos a moment to rest and recover.

.

Gregory sat down to watch the Savannah and her class practice their dance routine. A few other parents were there as well. Beside him, Victoria settled down.

"Hello, Gregory," she said in smooth tone wearing her friendly grin.

"Hello, Victoria. The girls are changing. They should be out soon," Gregory said pleasantly.

"Are you a patron of the arts?" Victoria asked.

Gregory paused. Not sure of the nature of her question, he said, "I only watch Savannah dance. Mother likes to perform ballet. Although the proper attire is preferred, She does manage to look graceful when performing in fatigues and combat boots."

"Ballet in combat boots?" Victoria asked. Somehow, she had a hard time imagining that. "Why army clothes and combat boots? Is your mother a soldier?"

"Yes. Mother taught us how to fight. She has had much experience in the field, both in the urban environment and on open countryside. Mother is very experienced," Gregory explained.

"Your mother was on the front line?"

"At times, Mother, Father and Step Father were the front line until we came. The enemy is gone now, which allows us to do more social activities. It is enjoyable coming to watch Savannah dance," Gregory said and offered a creppy smile.

Victoria returned what she thought was his smile. Gregory sure was an odd one. If his mother was some kind of hardened veteran and raised her family like a troop of soldiers, no wonder Gregory was a little odd. He'd probably grown up in pup tents and while most kids were learning to tie their shoes, he was learning to field strip his rifle. "Learn to shoot at a young age?" she asked.

Gregory nodded. "We all did. Mother is good at hand to hand combat and taught us. That was advantageous, I had to fight a pair of terminators hand to hand while people escaped down the railway tunnel. I would have been damaged much worse if Mother had not taught me how to fight with no weapon." After a short pause, Gregory added, "I have sworn that nothing bad like that will ever happen to Savannah."

Victoria quivered slightly. Although he was soft spoken, Gregory was a real hero. He was standing guard over Savannah so she would never have to suffer like he and his family had. He deserved a some good 'thank you' sex. "Can you come over for a bit after the recital?" she asked sweetly.

"After I take Savannah home. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Oh, was there ever.

.

Eddie was thrilled when Cameron coaxed all of them into joining the survival group. Although he liked working and loved being with Mary, at times the weekends were not very exciting. Of the original group, they only had four others left. Since no one was able to pay the taxes, they almost lost the land, but Cameron came through and paid not only the taxes, but also had the 'meeting cabin' redone into a real cabin he and Mary could live at. Eddie was named president, and Cameron got the treasurer position (Since she had the digital money in her ghost bank).

Sarah scrutinized the shooting ranges. They had several, all short and long range setups wih proper backstops. One thing they didn't have, was a decent tactical range. Sarah got a couple other members to help, and began building a good tactical range for urban and rural environments.

Mary, now who was repaired except for the last of her skin recovering from the crater blasted into the back of her leg, showed John the old anti-aircraft bunker. The damage from the RPG's inside the bunker was still there. The place was blackened by the explosions and any equipment inside was ruined. The structure itself was still solid. In fact, one round had gone into the tunnel Eddie and his group were digging out and expanded it for them.

Eddie Mary and John cleaned out the destroyed things and found simple items, like hammers, chisels, picks and the jack hammer were still usable. The air compressor had a hole ripped in the tank, but the motor looked untouched. Any fuel had been burned away. They decided to continue work on the bunker after other things were taken care of.

.

Denise had come just to see what one of these 'survival' camps looked like. To her, it seemed like just another outdoor group with fire pits, a cabin, tents and a couple gardens as well as semi-wild berry bushes. The only difference she could see was here, they had guns. Sitting on the porch relaxing and holding Allison, she noted everyone here were nice, decent people. Sarah and some men went out to the long distance range to practice. Even after Denise heard them shooting, it didn't bother her. She knew they were target practicing, and she was in no danger.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Richard, sounding subdued. "Denise, are you coming home?"

Denise stiffened herself and said, "Not before we have a long talk."

"Look, I've been thinking. I know I was a little harsh..."

"Harsh?" Denise asked with a raised eyebrow. "Richard, You went nuts! You scared Allison and you shot Mary in the leg! If she wasn't a cyborg, she would be dead right now. You know that, don't you?"

"I ... I',m sorry about that. Look I want to apologize and make up for ... What's that I hear?"

The cracks of gunfire sounded from the gun range. "Sarah and a few guys are target practicing. You were saying?" she asked.

"Denise! You are at a gun range, with Allison?"

"Yes to both."

"But, to take a baby to a shooting range..."

"Is none of your business. We are not on the range, but a hundred yard away. Back to what you were saying?" Denise coaxed.

"How... can you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do what?"

"Be there, where there's shooting!"

"Besides the shooting, it's nice and quiet here," Denise said with a grin. "I can see why Eddie likes this place. We came up for the day just to check the place out. Cameron is footing the bill for the work that needs to be done. Eddie and Mary are going to live up here. There's even a garden and berry bushes near the stream. Free blueberries, currents, raspberries. All you have to do is go pick them. This place is very peaceful."

"You ... you're at that survival camp, aren't you?" Richard asked in an accusing tone.

"We are," Denise stated heavily. "And yes, I like it here. There's hills, there's trees, and no horns, sirens or even a TV to make noise."

"They're shooting guns!" Richard cried.

"They are. It's not really loud, and they aren't shooting anyone like SOME people I know! It's no big deal," Denise told him.

"I ... don't believe this," Richard said weakly.

"You don't believe anything," Denise countered. "Have you even looked at that picture I showed you the day I left after you shot Mary?"

"That was an accident," Richard said defensively.

"The picture, did you look at it?" Denise snapped.

"It was a picture of that woman who held a gun to my head!" Richard growled.

"No! That was a picture made from Allison's face. That is what Allison will look like when she's grown up," Denise told him. "Yes, Cameron does look like Allison, identical in fact because she IS Allison who came back from the future to save us, Richard."

"That's impossible!"

"Then tell me something. Why isn't Mary dead?" Denise asked.

There was a pause, then, "Apparently, she wasn't hurt as bad as we thought," he offered.

"You are insane," Denise stated. "Richard, there was a hole in her leg you could put your fist through! There was meat and blood all over the floor. How can you say it wasn't that bad?" As she spoke, John, Eddie and Mary came around the corner of the cabin.

"It couldn't have been," Richard offered weakly.

"You really do deny things you can't accept," Denise said, understanding the truth. "How can you be so closed minded?"

"Look, Denise, we can work this out. Just come on home so we can talk."

"No," Denise said in a musing tone. "How about this, you seek professional help, then have your doctor call me after you are seeking treatment." She hung up.

"Everything OK?" Mary asked.

Denise offered her a grin and said, "Yes, I am beginning to see I married the wrong brother is all."

Mary cast Denise a hard look. "Too late, Eddie's mine." she stated.

John and Eddie chuckled. "Hey, Mar, I don't think Denise was serious," Eddie offered.

"Seen Cameron?" John asked.

"Inside," Denise told him.

John went in. Eddie and Mary headed off towards the shooting range. Another guy came over to Denise and whispered, "Don't go making any passes at Eddie. Mary has a jealous streak a mile wide. I ain't kidding, the last girl that tried something with Eddie, she splattered all over the floor." He nodded to stress what he told her and went on his way.

John went in and found Cameron staring out the window. "Cam?" he asked.

Cameron turned her head and whispered, "I can't tell her."

Raising an eyebrow, John went over and put an arm around her. "Tell who, what?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Cameron said softly, "Denise. She believes I'm Allison, her daughter. I can't tell her the truth."

John kissed her head. "Maybe she doesn't need to know what happened?" he asked gently.

On another track, Cameron said in a weak tone, "She's so kind to me. It is nice pretending I have a mother." Cameron enfolded John in a hug, "But I don't."

John hugged his wife and offered, "Well kids have foster parents, why can't you have a foster mother?"

Cameron looked up at him and tipped her head slightly. "I don't understand."

"No one ever said you can't have a foster, or surrogate mother," John said and kissed her. "A mother of your own choosing. Why don't we go see if she would be willing to do that?"

"For what purpose?" Cameron asked.

With a shrug, John asked, "Because you deserve to have one? Maybe this is something Denise needs as well?"

"They're in here," Denise said as she came in with Sarah.

As they walked in, Sarah saw John and Cameron hugging and rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't want to see that," she grumbled.

"Then don't look," Cameron said flatly.

"They are young and in love, give them a break," Denise said with a sigh.

Sarah changed the subject. "Tin Miss, eventually, you're going to have to see a doctor, or a mechanic, about this baby to see if it's healthy."

"Mom!" John said with a groan.

Denise looked at Sarah and said, "That was just plain wrong. I agree Cameron should have someone check on her and her baby's health, but that was uncalled for."

"It's all right, Denise, it's only Sarah," Cameron told her.

"It is not," Denise stated as she turned her attention to Cameron. "What Sarah just said to you was rude and demeaning. No wonder you're having problems when you have to put up with crap like that."

John snorted out a chuckle. His mother looked like someone just dumped a bucket of water over her head.

"I have learned to ignore rude comments," Cameron said.

"Good for you for showing you are the more mature person," Denise said evenly. "Now about your baby, have you seen a doctor?"

"No, I'm not human," Cameron told her. "I am monitoring Joan, her health and vitals are normal."

"You are sure?" Denise asked.

"For a machine, Tin Miss can do some amazing things," Sarah said, then changed the subject. "John, we're going to go start work on the tactical range. We'll be out there if you need us." She then strode out.

"Denise, are you coming to the Superbowl party with us tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"Everyone is going," John added.

Denise paused then nodded. "Sure, as long as you verify that your baby is healthy. I take it this is a big event for you?"

"It is. Lately someone is always busy, so we can't all sit at dinner together. It is a chance to have a family event," Cameron explained.

"Then count me in," Denise said firmly.

"Ohh," Cameron said in a gasp. The lower part of her shirt wiggled. "Baby kick," she said as she looked down.

Denise had seen her belly shudder. That was one hell of a baby kick!


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Jerry's Barbecue House was known for it's steak and ribs, and also for it's Superbowl parties. Normally, two dinning rooms were open, but on Superbowl Sunday, all four were open, as was the under cover patio. Each room had two 80 inch wide screen TV's on at each end of the room. The Tok party had one quarter of number three dinning room reserved for them. The tables, benches and chairs were all pointed at the TV at that end of the room, meaning they were angled in the room. The waitress all wore cheerleader uniforms of one of the two teams playing. The waitresses in the room reserved for the Toks all wore New England Patriot uniforms.

Cameron knew the time for Joan to be born was getting close. Since everyone was exited, she calculated the length of time the game was to be played, and how long she had left. She concluded that as soon as they got home after the game, it would be time for Joan to come out.

John made sure their reservations were set, and the pre-load of beer/ wings/ burgers / ribs/ beans / chips / cheese curls / dip and drinks would be ready for them. The ATM card Cameron had was open ended, so when they arrived, the food would be waiting for them. John ordered a cooler of beer in cans, knowing someone would bring a beer-hat. By the time John and his carload arrived, Carlos and Elanore had already arrived. Pouring into the room, a Patriot cheerleader guided them to their table and got the food and drink flowing.

"Hey, John, Cameron ... WOW you look ready to pop!" Carlos said as he stared at Cameron's huge belly.

"I won't explode. At least, I don't think so," Cameron told him.

John was running the birth program through his mind. He had the sudden bad feeling they had forgotten something. Pre game commercials were showing on the TV, Cameron greeted Elanore and Carlos, Denise got Cameron to sit between her and Elanore. She wanted to be close to Cameron just in case she had a problem.

John grabbed a piece of bench near Carlos, Jake and Gregory near him. Running the program through his mind, he and Cameron had included everything from initial conception up to the 'completed' baby being ready to be born. Everything was going according to the birth plan. John was trying to figure out what felt wrong. There was something not right, but for the life of him, he had no idea what. As he pondered, Carlos slid him a basket of BBQ wings.

"No peppers, we can't risk Elanore, Mary or Cameron," Carlos reminded hm.

Another large group flooded into the room and took up the tables across from them. The bunch of college men bore team shirts, team colors painted on their faces and bodies, a couple wore football helmets. All of them pumped up in youthful testosterone, they were pretty loud. right after they came in all prepped and pumped for the game, Eddie and Mary came in with the survivalist group.

Mary and the other women were quickly noticed by the all male college crowd. Looks, stares and jerking on each other's sleeves let the whole group know there were hot chicks in range. Some oogled the cheerleader uniformed waitress that shuttled about, but every male drank in the sight of Mary until she sat down by Eddie, mostly blocking her from view.

Sure enough, one of the survivalists had worn a beer hat. Only a two-can model, not one of the full six-pack hard hats. John pointed him to the cooler. With the arrival of the survivalists, the TOK side of the room got louder as the teams on TV waited to kick off. Getting caught up on the excitement, Elanore stood up and yelled "Go Patriots!" The slow building of breast tissue that Carlos was very fond of, bounced generously as Elanore yelled out her team preference. Every male who noticed her bouncing cheer, cheered heartily with her. Mary and Elanore then jumped up, arms overhead to cheer. The whole room erupted in a happy roar.

Fixed on the game, they had a great time. Yells of encouragement as the ball was passed and ran down field, a roar of victory when a touchdown was made. Food, drink and cheers and jeers flowed all though the first half of the game. Then came the thing Cameron had not counted on in her timing. The Half time show. Looking over her family, She did not want to ruin their fun, everyone was having a good time.

Cameron tried to put a program hold on Joan's birth. Access denied. She tried to slow her CPU clock down to lengthen the program. She wasn't able to do it. She also realized then that she and John had made a mistake.

.

Denise discovered that Superbowl parties were loud. It amazed her Allison could sleep through the noise. She also noted that Cameron was sitting quietly, ignoring the chaos around her. "Cameron?" she asked.

"Five minutes, seven seconds until program completion," Cameron stated.

"Program completion?" Denise asked, eyeing her.

Cameron looked at her and said, "In four minutes fifty five seconds, Joan's growth program will be finished. Joan will be ready to come out."

"So, you'll be ready to deliver," Denise said, to verify what was coming.

"Yes, ready to deliver, but there is no program for that," Cameron said, looking lost.

Elanore turned to listen to them.

"What do you mean? You need a program to have your baby?" Denise asked.

Cameron nodded and explained, "In four minutes, sixteen seconds, Joan's program will be complete. That will be the end of program. Nothing comes after that."

"What do you mean nothing?" Denise asked, feeling anxious. "Won't Joan come out?"

Cameron shook her head.

Elanore stood up and called, "John, we have a big problem here!"

As the teams on the TV charged each other, football flying in the air and a receiver running to catch it, John and the rest of Cameron's family raced over to crowd around Cameron to hear the terrible news. Everything had been done to ensure a healthy baby was grown inside of Cameron. There was nothing after that, however. Once the placenta disconnected, it was end of program. Nothing else was to happen.

John then realized what they didn't think about. Thy were so focused on the conception and grown of a baby, they never had thought about what happened after Joan was ready to be born. "We're going to have to go in and take her out," he said, feeling a bit queasy on what that would entail.

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "Cut her free. Get Joan out at end of program."

Denise paled. "We need a doctor," she said weakly.

Carlos was on his cell phone. " ... Yes, Jerry's Barbecue, female cyborg is about to give birth ... Yes I'm serious! Get me a GOD DAMN EMT UNIT here!"

As news of the pending birth (or lack of) spread around the table, a huddle surrounded Cameron. Elanore took charge. "Mary, grab a sharp knife, make it sharper. Eddie, go find a lot more napkins, towels, anything you can. Tom, Bill, we're going to need coats, heavy sweaters, something to wrap Joan in. Go!"

The two men ran out as on the TV, the running backs took off and the scrimmage line crashed together.

Looking scared, John said, "Cam, lie down on the bench." He eased her down and stayed by her head, holding her hand and putting his arm under her head as a pillow. "How long?" he asked. On the TV, the running back got tackled.

"Two minutes, fifty one seconds," Cameron said, looking worried herself. "Elanore, be very careful cutting. Do not cut Joan."

"I will be careful, mother," Elanore assured her.

Denise looked ready to faint. "You ... you're going to do a cesarean, right here with no anesthesia?" she asked weakly.

"There is no time to go anywhere else," Elanore stated. "We only have two minutes." Looking at Carlos, she asked, "Help is coming?"

"An EMT unit. they will be here in five."

"Got a good knife," Mary said as she came close, holding a steak knife.

Denise gaped at her. "A steak knife? You have GOT to be kidding me!" she asked in a squeak.

On the TV, the two minute warning sounded.

"Elanore, you cut, I'll hold mother open," Mary stated. Elanore nodded.

"Please, be careful and do not cut Joan," Cameron said. "Open me up as much as you have to and fully expose Joan."

Other tables were now noticing the impending birth. eyes shifted between the Football game and the live birth.

Denise cringed as Elanore positioned the steak knife just above Cameron's hip and indented the skin to push the tip in. "This is insane," she said in a gasp.

"Hold on Cam, They will get her out," John said soothingly.

"One minute forty five," Cameron said anxiously.

Elanore dug into the muscle and opened up Cameron from one side to the other just above her hips. As Elanore cut, Mary reached in and pulled up, opening the rent wide.

Eddie turned and clapped a hand over his mouth and turned with a groan. One of his survivalist friends fainted.

Denise watched in fascinated horror, clamping her hands to her own stomach. Elanore slowly sawed across the base of Cameron's abdomen, Marry pulling the wound open. Not seeing Cameron's face, Denise was sure she was passed out from the pain.

"One minute," Cameron said, monotone.

"They are almost there, hon," John encouraged.

"I see her," Elanore said, smiling. "I'm going to cut a little more to get her free." Elanore cut into the fluid bag, Two men puked, another Cameron's water burst open. The mix of water/blood ran down Cameron's sides and dripped to the floor.

Two men puked, another fainted.

"The umbilical cord dropped off, I'm pulling her out," Elanore said. Reaching into Cameron's stomach as Mary held it open like a tent, Elanore lifted a slimy, blood streaked baby girl out of Cameron and held her up. Baby Joan wiggled and cried. On the TV, The running back made the goal.

The room erupted in a roaring cheer.

Joan was wrapped in John's flannel shirt and Elanore's leather jacket then laid in Cameron's arms.

By Cameron's bloddy and ripped open stomach, Mary called out, "Anyone got a staple gun?"

John, like Cameron, gazed in awe at little baby Joan. The fine brown fuzz on her head, her wide open brown eyes staring back at them. This was their little girl. "Our baby," he said and hugged Cameron with the arm he had around her.

"She's ours," Cameron said with a wide smile. "John this is our baby." They shared a deep kiss.

"Hey someone? I really need a stapler here!" Mary called as she held Cameorn's stomach together.

The EMT's arrived with a stretcher. Patrons pointed them to the bench where Cameron was surrounded by her family. Carlos was also waving them over. "Hey, this woman needs stitches, pronto!" he told them.

One EMT saw Cameron and almost fainted. She quickly yelled for a suture kit then reached for Joan. "Let me take her..."

"No, Joan is my baby," Cameron said, scowling at her.

"Hon, let me hold her," John coaxed. He gently took Joan, and found the baby girl weighted a ton. Joan looked up and John and reached out with a chubby little hand.

"We have to get her to the hospital, STAT!" the EMT told her fellow medics.

"We need a staple gun," Mary insisted.

"I'm fine, just sew me up," Cameron told them.

On her radio, the EMT said, "Young woman just gave birth through emergency cesarean, in shock..." The woman then checked for a pulse. She paused and stared at Cameron. "You have no pulse."

"No, I don't. I'm a cyborg," Cameron told her. "What I need is to be sewn up."

Elanore came up with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Excuse me, we need to clean Mother up."

"A ... cyborg? And she gave birth?" the EMT asked.

Carlos got the EMT's attention. "She needs to be sewn up, do you have a suture kit?"

One of the medics produced a suture kit. He and Mary cleaned the excess blood off Cameron's stomach, Mary began stitching Cameron's skin together.

"You have to close up her womb first," The medic told Mary.

"That will close itself, the skin and muscle needs to be put back together so it can mend," Mary told him.

"But..." the Medic started to say, and watched Mary dig the needle deep into Cameron to gather skin and muscle, then pull it together. "That won't heal right," he said firmly.

"It will," Elanore assured him. The nanites will rearrange Mother's flesh into proper alignment,"

"Nanites?" he asked.

"Yes. Humans have red and white blood cells. We have nanites."

The EMT listened, then answered the radio. "Yes, ETA five minuits." To Cameron, she said, "The doctor wants to see you. We'll take you in the ambulance."

John looked at Sarah. "Go with her, John, I'll follow with the others." Sarah told him.

The medics were ready to transfer Cameron to the stretcher. Mary finished sewing Cameron. Cameron got her clothes back together and stood up.

"You ... how can you stand?" The EMT asked, wearing a look of disbelief.

"I have damage to my organics, but I am fully functional,' Cameron explained. "Show me the way."

The Football game forgotten, the other patrons watched Cameron, who just had her stomach cut open with a steak knife, the baby pulled out of her, then quickly sewed up, stand and walk out of the room. Beside her, John left carrying baby Joan.

.

On the way to the hospital, John realized they had no health insurance. Looking down at Joan, who was watching everyone around her, he also realized another important thing he didn't know. "Cam, what do we feed her? Will formula be all right?"

Cameron sat up on the gurney the medics insisted she lay on. "I have the proper formula in my breast milk. It is a combination of protein, carbohydrates, carbon, iron, chrome, copper, silicon, and essential vitamins," she explained.

"Chrome, copper, silicon?" the EMT asked.

Cameron turned to her. "Yes, for Joan's structure. Her skeletal structure is the same as mine, and all her biological components are strengthened with a silicon and metal compound that is flexible and elastic so she will be able to move properly."

"You should have bled to death by now," the EMT stated.

"Negative, I constricted my blood vessels and Nanites are at work repairing my flesh." Cameron explained.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Cameron was told to stay laid down on the gurney. She was hurried inside, through the emergency room and into a surgery suite where four doctors stood by in scrubs and masks. John was guided by a nurse to have Joan looked at.

As the doctors converged on Cameron, she sat up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You just had an emergency C-section, then a rough closing so you won't bleed to death. We need to finish properly closing you up, or you may never be able to have another child. So please lay down. You'll be out shortly."

Cameron laid back down. She wanted to see their reactions when they worked on her. Hearing someone say they were going to cut her clothes off, she sat up again. "I'll take them off," She stated, and undressed.

"Why are you still conscious? You should be very weak and asleep!" the anesthesiologist said.

"Your drugs do not affect me," Cameron said and laid back down.

"That's humanly impossible," one of the doctors said.

"I am not human. Please, hurry up and do what you have to. I want to return to my baby." Cameron said.

"You have to be asleep before we can do anything."

Getting Cameron hooked up to the monitors, the female doctor said, "She has no pulse ... no blood pressure ..."

"I am a cyborg, I don't have a human heart," Cameron stated.

"How are you even alive?" another doctor cried.

"A nuclear fission power cell provides power for my body. A constant flow pump moves my blood to deliver nutrients and nanites to where they are needed. My CPU's coordinate my functions, my HPU's provide motion along with my servos. At the moment, my lower abdomen is being flooded with nanites to repair the considerable damage caused by the need to cut Joan out of me. The first phase of this was to seal up my exterior. The second phase is realigning my internals to where they are suppose to be. Third phase will be to verify repair and absorb or flush the placenta that is still inside me," Cameron explained.

"Get me a fluoroscope and portable X-ray machine," the gray haired doctor said. "I want a look inside her."

.

The pediatric nurse was baffled by Joan Tok. The baby was visually the right size. She was also wide awake and curious, and weighed 12 pounds, instead of the around 7 pounds that her size suggested. Seeing the baby reach for her finger, the woman smiled and let baby Joan grab it.

Crunch.

The nurse gasped in pain from the baby's iron grip. The strength of this child was unbelievable. Joan giggled and let the pained finger go as she waved her arms around with a "geeya!"

"This baby is how old? To verify, she asked John, "When was Joan born?"

"About an hour ago, at Jerry's Barbecue," John said. "Has a real grip, doesn't she?"

The nurse nodded as she held her hurting finger. "And already vocalizing. This is amazing. Who's her mother?"

"My wife, Cameron," John said, then added, "Cameron isn't normal. She's a cyborg. Metal skeleton, biological exterior, very strong. I guess Joan is going to be the same way."

"I take it Cameron is very intelligent also."

John nodded. "Cam is sharp. Not a whole lot gets past her."

"I'd like to meet your wife."

"Right after the doctors in emergency get done with her," John said. "I bet they are raising their eyebrows about now."

.

Cameron was lying still, the anesthetic tube in her nose. Carefully re-opening the quickly sutured wound, the team of doctors huddled over it. "The flesh is mending already." One said. "Look at this!"

"By the size and roughness of this cut, that shouldn't be."

"I told you, my nanites are at work mending my flesh," Cameron told them.

They all looked up. "We thought you were anesthetized." The anesthesiologist looked at Cameron in horror. "You woke up?" he asked.

"I was never asleep," Cameron said. "I pretended so you would get on with it so I can get back to my husband and child. I am being patient with you."

"What do you need then?" the older doctor asked, confused.

"Staple me up so the cut doesn't accidentally reopen." Cameron told them.

An orderly came in with the x-rays of Cameron's abdomen and hip area as another doctor did as Cameron asked and stapled the wound shut. The doctor that ordered the X-rays put them on the viewer, and stared at them. "That looks like actuators ... is that a servo unit?"

"Yes, my skeleton, actuators and armor are made of coltan. I told you I am a cyborg," Cameron said with a huff of irritation.

"You truly are! And you have a baby? This is extraordinary!" the doctor cried. "How did you get like this?"

"Long story. Are we done yet?" Cameron asked.

"Are their any more of you?" the woman doctor asked.

Feeling the stapling was done, Cameron sat up and took the nose tubes out. "My sons, Gregory and Jake, daughters Mary and Elanore, and their Father, John Henry. I am very eager to go see Joan, so, are we done yet?"

Three of the doctors gaped at her. The older doctor said, "All right, everyone, we're holding up an operating room! Nurse, help Mrs. ..."

"Tok," Cameron supplied.

"Mrs. Tok get dressed, then clean and reset the room for another patient. Doctors, this way," he said and left, taking the x-rays with him.

With Joan checked out and her birth registered and social security number assigned, John met the rest of the family in the surgery waiting room. Carlos had come along as had Denise. Sarah was holding and feeding Allison with content look on her face. Everyone fussed over baby Joan. Elanore, Jake Mary and Gregory all made a point of telling the baby who they were. Each one also pointed to John and said, "Daddy."

Joan looked up at John. "D-aee!" she cried.

Wow, this was one smart kid.

Cameron came out with a nurse. She walked up to John. John pointed to Cameron and said, "Mommy," and handed her over.

With Joan nestled in Cameron's arms, John pointed to Cameron again. "Mommy," he coaxed.

"Am-ee!" Joan cried and reached for Cameron's face.

"Hi sweetie," Cameron said smiling brightly at the baby. Joan grew a smile and giggled at her.

The nurse looked at Joan and asked, "How old is she?"

"Two hours thirty seven minutes," Cameron said.

"Wow."

"Ohh, I want one!" Mary said in a gush and hugged Eddie.

"Hey, slow down muchacha, wait til Eddie gets you home," Carlos said with a grin.

Chuckles sounded. Elanore put an arm around Carlos and said, "I want one too."

Carlos went a little pale as he looked back at her.

That was even funnier. John laughed. "Carlos, do I hear wedding bells?" he asked.

Before Carlos could respond, the nurse asked Cameron, "This is your family?"

Cameron pointed to each as she said, "My Husband, John, my daughter Mary, her husband Eddie, my sons, Jake, Gregory, my daughter Elanore and her partner Carlos, my daughter Mary and her husband Eddie, John's mother Sarah, and..." coming to Denise, Cameron knew she had to define their relationship. "... my Mother, Denise." When she said it, she saw Denise brighten up as if someone had given her the best present in the world.

Sarah left out a snort. "Tim Miss, you don't ..."

John cut her off with, "Mom! Now is not the time or place!"

Denise glared at Sarah, "Sarah, perhaps we should speak, over there?"

"Please don't fight, not today," Cameron asked as she stared at Sarah.

She received a begrudging nod. "We should probably get going," Sarah offered. "I'll get the car." She grew a quick, weak smile, handed Allison back to Denise, then walk off.

"How's little Allison holding up?" Cameron asked.

"She's fine," Denise said, smiling down on her own baby who was watching Joan. "She's had an exciting day, but no worse for the wear."

Joan was holding an arm up, looking at it. Cameron put her finger in Joan's tiny grip.

"No wait!" the nurse cried.

Joan griped the finger. Cameron wiggled her finger to Joan's delight.

"How? She nearly crushed my finger," the nurse said.

"My baby's grip is a good twenty five pounds of force," Cameron said. "John, don't do this with Joan until she learns to control her strength."

"I saw," he said, and grinned at the nurse. To the nurse, he said, "Joan is very strong, just like her mother."

"I see," the nurse said as she eyed Cameron.

While the doctors grouped around Cameron's x-rays in wonder, Cameron sat in the middle seat of the Suburban with Denise and John as Sarah drove. Gregory took the third seat, Jake was up front beside Sarah.

Baby Joan started to whine and sucked on her thumb. Seeing this, Cameron unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the cup of her nursing bra down. She guided Joan to her nipple. Joan suckled.

Cameron beamed a smile at John. "This feels nice."

"Our baby." John said gazing down on the beautiful little child. "We did it," he said and kissed her.

In front Sarah only stared out the window as she drove down the road. Cameron had a child and Sarah did not think John and Cameron would stop at one. Mary and Elanore both wanted children.

She had to wonder just how many terminators would be running around a few years from now.

Well, at least none of them would be controlled by Skynet.

 **The End**


End file.
